dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arcane Warrior
Has anyone unlocked this? I am not sure where you can get the manual but I do know where you can learn it for free. There is a vial in the ruins you find the werewolves in. Free the spirit in the vial and in exchange you can have him teach you the Arcane Warrior specialization. -Goblinlordx 04:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I have the walk through and I am in the area where it states that the presence is supposed to be. Yet I can't find the phylactery or vial that the walkthrough speaks of.. What am I doing wrong Any ideas? ::There are actually 2 vials I ran across in the ruins. One was one of the Revenant vials and the other was the little mini-quest. Just check all the rooms in the ruins. If you look you will find it. The room is easy enough to distinguish as to the left of where the vial is there is also a pedestal that is selectable if I remember correctly. -Goblinlordx 00:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Spell Casting Arcane Warriors can use their sustained abilities to get insane levels of defense/armor/spell resistances. (At the cost of extremely heavy fatigue). This can be powerful, but limits what the Arcane Warrior can do to basically being an auto-attacking machine (great damage, impossible defense). Some people prefer more of a 'gish' build. Engaging in melee while throwing out cones of colds and the like. However! There is a hidden mechanic in the game that is visible using the toolset editor. Many spells cannot be cast with a sword in your hand. If you try to do so, your character will sheathe the sword, then cast. This delays the casting and can cause a lot of trouble with AoEs/Mindblast. There is one work around. Use only one set of weapons, when you want to cast a spell that requires your weapon be sheathed, pause the game and "Switch weapons." The result is that your character essentially sheathes his weapons instantly, removing the delay. For those who don't want to use this mechanic (I admit, it breaks immersion terribly and feels cheap), you can build your Arcane Warrior around those spells that can be cast with a sword in hand. This info is courtesy of the work of dearlyblvd, ShadeDragonIncarnate, and xFrayx on the BioWare forums. --Ocdscale 23:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) : This is great stuff! We should definitely add this to the main article. I'll try to do so if someone else doesn't beat me to it. -- 21:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Done! I've added a blurb on spellcasting with a weapon drawn, and a link to a new page called Arcane Warrior Spellcasting. We still need info on the two new abilities you can get with the Warden's Keep DLC. -- 20:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) (D) Means the spell can be cast with your weapon drawn (S) Means the spell requires that your weapon be sheathed Arcane Bolt(D) Arcane Shield(D) Flame Blast(S) Flaming Weapons(D) Fireball(S) Inferno (D) Rock Armor(D) Stonefist(S) Earthquake(D) Petrify (D) Winter's Grasp(S) Frost Weapons(D) Cone of Cold(S) Blizzard(S) Lightning(S) Shock(S) Tempest(D) Chain Lightning (D) Heal(D) Rejuvenate(S) Regeneration(D) Mass Rejuvenation (D) Heroic Offense(S) Heroic Aura(D) Heroic Defense(S) Haste (S) Glyph of Paralysis(D) Glyph of Warding(D) Glyph of Repulsion (D) Glyph of Neutralization (D) Spell Wisp(D) Grease(D) Spellbloom (D) Stinging Swarm (D) Spell Shield(D) Dispel Magic(D) Anti-Magic Ward (D) Anti-Magic Burst (S) Mana Drain(D) Mana Cleanse(D) Spell Might (D) Mana Clash (D) Walking Bomb(S) Death Syphon(D) Virulent Walking Bomb (D) Animate Dead (D) Mind Blast(S) Force Field(D) Telekinetic Weapons(D) Crushing Prison(D) Weakness(D) Paralyze(S) Miasma(D) Mass Paralysis(S) Vulnerability Hex(S) Affliction Hex(D) Misdirection Hex (D) Death Hex (S) Disorient(D) Horror (S) Sleep (S) Waking Nightmare (S) Drain Life(S) Death Magic(D) Curse of Mortality (D) Death Cloud (D) Combat Magic(D) Shimmering Shield (D) Blood Magic (D) Blood Sacrifice (D) Blood Wound (D) Blood Control (D) Spider Shape(D) Bear Shape(D) Flying Swarm(D) Master Shapeshifter(D) Group Heal (D) Revival (D) Lifeward (D) Cleansing Aura (D) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYgcxXTAPxo Book available in Circle Tower? I've scoured the Circle Tower and have yet to find a book for Arcane Warrior there. I haven't unlocked the specialization from Nature of the Beast yet. Therefore, until someone can conclusively say that they've found the book in the tower (and ideally, post screenshots or descriptions of where they found it), I've removed the line from this page about finding the book in the tower. MasterAaron01 20:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC)